The Last Maiden
by scheueb2
Summary: An alternate story of what happens over the course of four years at Beacon. Mainly focuses on Jaune and the Arkos relationship, but with healthy amounts of all the other characters as they grow alongside the main duo.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Maiden

Chapter One

The glare of the sun off of the top of Beacon Tower was blinding, an effect which didn't go unnoticed by Jaune Arc. The tower itself was a gigantic, blue steel spire with various buttresses connected by walls that resembled the aqueducts of older times. Courtyards dotted the ground. The specific entry courtyard in front of Jaune featured a gorgeous fountain; the rainbow effect created by sunlight playing off the bouncing jets of water was breathtaking. The top of the fountain was flat, creating a pedestal upon which stood a towering statue of a warrior, pointing his sword towards the sky.

Jaune could have stared at the scene for hours, except that the rest of the group on the Bullhead had started to disembark. Jaune grabbed his sword and sheath from the storage above his seat and started to join the end of the line, only to bump into a girl that barely reached his shoulders.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over there – I didn't see – I was just…" Jaune could barely get words out as his face went red.

"It's fine, honest!" The young girl chuckled, and reached out her hand to let Jaune help her up, "My name is Ruby, I'm tiny so I'm just going to get used to getting knocked over now."

Jaune smiled at her. "My name is Jaune, cool to meet you."

Now that he could get a good look at her, he could tell that she was a bit younger, probably by a year or two. The girl had jet black hair down to her chin, and wore a black dress with a long red cape. Her eyes had a strong silver color to them that almost sent chills down Jaune's spine.

"Nice to meet you too!" Ruby chirped back, an overwhelming amount of cheer in her voice. "See Yang, I've already made a friend here!"

At this, Jaune followed Ruby's gaze to what appeared to be her sister; this girl was as tall as Jaune, with golden yellow hair that trailed down her back. She wore a brown jacket over a yellow shirt, and beige cargo pants. Her eyes caught Jaune's and she smiled, albeit a touch mischievously.

"Not bad, although this one looks more nervous than you do," she said, lightly punching Jaune's arm.

Jaune laughed, knowing she was right. He was on edge already, worried about how he would fare at Beacon. Socially he was not too concerned; a lack of confidence had always plagued him, but he was still usually very able to make friends and hold his own in conversation. It was the classwork and the fights that were more concerning. Looking again at his sword, his gaze fell a bit before remembering the two sisters in front of him.

"Nervous or not, we definitely still have to get into the Great Hall before everything starts!" he announced. The two girls nodded and followed him out of the ship and up the walkway to the massive double doors at the front of the tower.

As they passed the fountain and the statue, Jaune cast one last glance at the statue, specifically the sword. His heart strained as he looked sadly at his own sword, knowing the two weapons to actually be one and the same, although one was a marble depiction of the other. He sighed but continued walking.

Ruby saw this, and thought about saying something. She shut her mouth instead, and continued walking behind Jaune as he chatted with her sister just a bit flirtatiously.

* * *

The Great Hall was immense. As Jaune looked across the ceiling, he spotted various staircases overlapping and numerous walkways. His eyes returned to ground level, inspecting the numerous rows of tables that lined the space. He assumed this is where meals were eaten, and it made sense that the space would need a ton of tables given that a few hundred students had just filed into the building.

Ruby and Yang stared straight ahead as the group continued to walk forward, since both their attentions had been captured by a lone figure standing on a stage near the front of the room. The man was slender, with messy gray hair and spectacles. His right hand rested on a cane, despite a lack of any need for it as far as it looked. His black coat ended right below his knees, and a green scarf topped the look. No one could seem to tear their gaze away, and Jaune knew why.

"Professor Ozpin…" Jaune said, noticing the girls stare.

Ruby looked at him, quizzical. "Who?"

"He's the headmaster of Beacon, and a really mysterious guy. If half the rumors I've heard are true, he has more history than the school itself does." Jaune looked at the headmaster with an interesting gaze, something Ruby could only define as a mix of admiration and fear.

Everyone seemed to look at Ozpin with the same intensity, as the figure himself started to walk across the stage towards the microphone in the center. He stopped to briefly exchange words with a blonde-haired woman that Jaune didn't recognize, so he used the opportunity to look around the room and check out the other new hunters and huntresses-in-training.

The variety was incredible. Colors ranged from vibrant patterns to neutral grays, weapons were impossible to describe in some cases, and the people themselves seemed to come from every walk of life. There were even a few Faunus in the crowd. They were a race that Jaune grew up with a lot of contact with, and so he never understood the racist tendencies that cropped up in several regions. However, he did understand how this had caused tension between the humans and the race that looked humanoid but with some physical animal traits. That would explain their lack of numbers in a school in the middle of Vale.

Jaune was about to turn his attention back to the Professor when he stopped suddenly. A flash of red hair trailed down the back of one of the most beautiful girls Jaune had ever seen. Her hair seemed to glow with life, almost as though a fire had started roaring but decided instead to simply wave back and forth. The hair's glow was reflected off of a gold and red corset, the start of an armor set that was completed by golden greaves and gauntlets. The girl turned and Jaune could see her headpiece, which looked almost like a crown, and incredible emerald eyes which contrasted greatly with her flawless skin.

"If you're going to stare that much, at least do yourself a favor and close your mouth," Yang said looking at Jaune.

Ruby giggled and Jaune's face went beet red.

"I'm not – well, look – see I'm just, it's the armor, it's cool…" Jaune trailed off, realizing the drool out the corner of his mouth was not helping his case.

He turned to look back at her, but Ozpin had already started talking, so he refocused his attention.

"Good afternoon, future hunters and huntresses. Welcome to Beacon, where you all will receive exemplary training and the majority of you will come out alive…"

Even from far back, Jaune could picture the grin on the old hunter's face. He sighed, hoping he would be part of the majority.

* * *

The first day of classes went about as well as Jaune hoped it would. All the coursework he knew would be very interesting to him, and so far nothing seemed like it would be the death of him. He glanced around the lecture halls in each class, seeing plenty of attractive girls, but none of them had the fiery red hair he was hoping for. However, he knew the classes would end up changing around; the first day was to meet the Professors essentially, since the Initiation would lead to teams being created, and classes were then attended with teams.

Jaune chatted nervously with Yang and Ruby before the Initiation began, where they all stood near the edge of a cliff with Ozpin and his blonde-haired partner from before, who they learned was Glynda Goodwitch. A few other students had joined them, namely Weiss Schnee, who had befriended Ruby in a sense, and the duo of Ren and Nora, two friends who could not have been more unlike each other. Finally, minutes before the event was supposed to begin, a familiar sight strode towards the group. The red-haired woman took her place among the group, while Jaune did his best to look anywhere else in order to keep his attention focused ahead.

"Pyrrha, nice to see you!" Ozpin said with a small grin, "Welcome to this group's Initiation process, Ren, Nora, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Yang. I do hope you all make it through, this group shows some great potential."

"After you are launched, proceed to the goal as quickly as possible. The first person you see is your partner for the next four years, so play nice and do not perish before at least meeting them." Goodwitch stated, without an ounce of emotion in her face.

"Time to begin!" Ozpin said softly as each student was flung into the forest, most of them screaming as they barely had any time to process what they were being told. "You've already predicted the partnerships; I'm assuming?"

Glynda smiled. "Of course, we'll see if I'm correct though. And you, you've definitely decided on team leaders already. I know you. This is just a test."

"You do know me far too well. Yes, I have two candidates in mind for these two teams. One has already shown promise, and if her silver eyes indicate anything, she will be a fearsome huntress."

Glynda nodded thoughtfully, having already guessed one of Ozpin's choices. But she did not know the other, although Pyrrha was the obvious choice; however, Ozpin was rarely a man who made the obvious choice.

"Ruby will do a wonderful job as team leader, and I don't see her age holding her back at all. If anything, opponents might underestimate her thanks to that," She paused, then decided to hazard a guess. "And Pyrrha will be a natural, given her history. Both great choices."

Ozpin smiled, and Glynda had to force herself to not show any surprise.

"Not Pyrrha."

"Well, then it must be Yang. Although the two sisters I thought would be on the same team. Weiss would be a good choice I suppose, and Ren and Nora would both make for good team leaders."

Ozpin had not interrupted her to confirm any of her guesses so far.

"Surely, Ozpin, you're not considering…?"

"Glynda, what I am about to say will probably come as some surprise. Before I even knew the boy was from the Arc lineage, I could have told you this. That boy may not be able to tell a Grimm from a tree at the moment. But soon enough, he will be a force to reckon with. He likely holds more potential than any other student right now."

Goodwitch half-suspected some sort of oddity with the choice of leadership, but what Ozpin had just said, she never would have guessed. However, she held her silence. If Ozpin was going to explain more, he would tell her. That man loved secrets more than anything.

"I won't ask for now, but know that I am very curious, Ozpin. Perhaps, we should go to the goal zone now? I'm sure they're just about done."

Ozpin nodded, and a Bullhead came from behind them to pick them up.

"Let's see how our new students did." Ozpin said as he tapped the pilot on his shoulder. The Bullhead roared off as the sun began to set.

* * *

 **Hey! So I will admit, I never had even really read any fanfiction or anything like that prior to maybe last week. I watched all of RWBY getting ready for Volume 4, and I realized that I wanted more of the Arkos line. I found some awesome ones online, and they inspired me to attempt my own.**

 **I can't really say I've done anything like this before, so if anyone reads this and has suggestions or anything like that, please feel free to send them to me. That would be awesome, my goal is to write a story that people want to follow, not necessarily just to enjoy by myself.**

 **Thanks a ton to anyone who sees this and reads it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Maiden

Chapter Two

It had to be the luckiest moment of his life. Well, luckiest or worst. Jaune sat next to his partner in the library as they grabbed the books they would need for class and chatted. He could not have been more blessed to be partnered with Pyrrha in the forest, yet, there was one huge downside. He could barely speak around her. She was breathtaking, and yet still managed to be humble, funny, and casual. As the weeks had passed, he was getting better at talking to her, but he still blushed anytime she looked at him for too long. Her piercing emerald eyes seemed to be able to read his mind sometimes.

"You're not even paying attention, are you?" Pyrrha glared at Jaune as he tried to pretend like he had been taking notes. The two of them were going over the various types of Grimm that had disrupted peace since the beginning of time, and Jaune had to admit that such a cool topic managed to be ruined by Professor Port's class.

"I'm definitely keeping up, no worries. There's just a lot going on." Jaune mentioned vaguely, hoping to stop studying for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Pyrrha glanced down at the table, looking awfully sad for a girl who was usually fairly upbeat. "The dance in two weeks is much more frightening than any fight I've ever seen."

"Well…" Jaune started to stumble over his words. "You know…I haven't got anyone – I mean not that, I haven't – hold on. Wouldyouliketogowithme?" He rushed the last part to get it out.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and opened her mouth, and Jaune could've sworn he saw her blush. He immediately felt bad, the blushing had to have meant she was embarrassed. Before she could speak, Weiss interjected as she walked up to the table.

"Of course she wouldn't Jaune. Do you even think before you talk?" Weiss said coldly. "Pyrrha is a tournament champion, and renowned across the continent. I saw you trying to shave this morning, and I would not trust you with that sword."

Ruby, who was just coming up behind Weiss, had to stifle a giggle. Jaune did indeed have a cut on his jawline thanks to a shaving incident. She then dragged Weiss away, feeling bad for the harsh criticism that the icy girl had thrown in Jaune's direction.

"I had no clue you were famous!" Jaune announced, his eyes wide.

"I'm not really, honestly! Well, I guess I kinda am. But I'm normal, and I would rather not be treated like a celebrity." Pyrrha scratched the back of her neck, her already red cheeks deepening in color.

Jaune laughed. "Well, I'm not convinced. Given how many times I had to save you in that forest, I think you're making up anything relating to being a good fighter." His usual charm brushed through, to his own surprise.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, but giggled as well. She knew fully well that he knew that wasn't true. The only use he had been in the forest was to keep Pyrrha company as she did all the real work.

Jaune had pulled his book back to him as he noticed the time. Class was only a few minutes away, and they had hardly even scratched the surface of what they needed to know about the Grimm.

Pyrrha looked at him with an unusual intensity. She had noticed him the first day, when they all rode on the Bullhead to Beacon. As she expected, several other students had surrounded her to ask for autographs or talk to her about her history. Jaune had remained in his seat, glancing at the group periodically but with no expression other than confusion. Even when the two of them had become partners, she suspected that he had no clue who she was, and for some reason, she loved it. He was handsome, with a great physique. His dorkiness was hilarious usually, and only became a concern when it extended onto the battlefield. This all in combination with the way that Jaune treated Pyrrha, she realized had made her have real feelings for him. She would definitely go to the dance with him.

"Jaune, about the…" Pyrrha stopped as Yang came up and grabbed the collar of Jaune's shirt.

"Come on, Blondie, or you two will be late for class!" Yang grinned and dragged Jaune out of his chair as Pyrrha grabbed all their books.

She would have to talk to Jaune another time, soon. Yang was a great friend, but a vicious fiend when it came to teasing.

* * *

Class wasn't necessarily tough, but nonetheless, Pyrrha came home at the end of the day completely exhausted. She looked around the dorm room that team JNPR inhabited and couldn't help but sigh at the mess. Oddly enough, it wasn't just the guys. Ren was incredibly organized, much like Pyrrha herself. Nora and Jaune, on the other hand, would have kept a room similar to a cage at a zoo. Clothes were strewn all over their beds, and books lay open on their desks. Pyrrha smiled to herself when she looked at Jaune's desk, where his book was open to the same page as it had been at the library.

 _I knew he wasn't paying attention,_ she thought. _I wonder what was distracting him. It couldn't be…?_

She turned that notion aside. Jaune had definitely asked her to the dance as a nice gesture, but he never really seemed to talk much around her and she assumed it had to do with him just not liking her much more than as just a teammate.

Her eyes dropped at this thought. Her thoughts about him had lasted all day since the library incident, but she was always the type to fall hard and not look back. She wanted to be more cautious, or else the team dynamic would be torn apart.

"Hey Hothead." A voice crept from the doorway.

Pyrrha turned to see that Blake was standing there, looking at her with her curious yellow eyes. Her bow atop her head did not hide her cat ears as well at this point in the evening, but everyone on team RWBY and JNPR knew she was a Faunus so she did not put as much effort into hiding it.

"Oh! Hi Blake. Looking for someone?" Pyrrha started, knowing that her and Blake did not talk often. She talked to Ren more, the two of them being similar in their quiet demeanor.

"You actually."

Pyrrha looked confused.

"Well, you know that we start duels for the first time tomorrow. Goodwitch even said that it was time to put what we've learned into practice."

Pyrrha nodded, thinking about Professor Goodwitch's earlier lecture. As she put it simply, hunters and huntresses could not go into the real world without any practical experience. So, in the classroom arena, two duelists would challenge each other and fight until one's Aura, or measurable manifestation of spirit, would be reduced to a certain point. Semblances, or personal abilities, were allowed as long as they would not irreversibly harm the other student.

"Well, Pyrrha, it's customary for leaders to fight first. And, you know how Jaune is leader for JNPR…he's not exactly the greatest fighter…but you are…" Blake trailed off.

Pyrrha understood what she was saying.

"Alright, tell Jaune to meet me in the arena tonight after dinner. We can work on it then."

She turned back to her desk as Blake left the room, and the cat woman did not notice a growing smile on Pyrrha's face.

* * *

Sword clashed against shield as Jaune swung across his body, and Pyrrha immediately pushed back in order to throw Jaune off balance. She swung her own sword above her head and it swiped at Jaune as it also transformed into her traditional long red spear. Jaune barely had time to duck under his shield as the spear clanged against it. Jaune decided to try something risky, and pushed his shield up against the spear while also driving forwards. In one smooth motion, he spun behind his shield, dropping it with his left hand, and put both hands on his sword to… immediately feel Pyrrha's spear pressed against his throat.

"You…how…did you know?" Jaune gasped for breath.

"You told me exactly what you were going to do just by the way your eyes darted around." Pyrrha was not as short of breath as Jaune, but she had to admit that he was surprisingly not as bad as she expected.

"Well all you told me with your eyes is that green and red look like Christmas colors." Jaune stammered out. He relaxed as he saw Pyrrha giggle at this.

"This is enough for tonight Jaune; I think this is as ready as you'll be for the fights tomorrow." Pyrrha caught herself saying this and immediately regretted it. "NO NO, I mean you're going to be really ready – but – "

"It's okay Pyrrha." Jaune looked at her with a smile, but his eyes were downcast. "I'll try as hard as I can for you all, but don't be surprised when we come in last."

Jaune immediately felt all the air rush out of him as Pyrrha hugged him tightly. He silently prayed for both the hug to not end, yet also for his face to not be as red as her hair.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Pyrrha stepped back, a bit shocked at her own reaction. She was as red as Jaune was. "I just wanted you to know that it doesn't matter, we'll be alright no matter what our initial standing is."

"Thanks." Jaune chuckled.

Neither one of them knew what to do, so Pyrrha quickly mentioned something about studying before bed, and she took off to go to the team showers. Jaune stayed behind, the dark arena barely lit. The hug would have normally captured his attention, but there were some very pressing matters on his mind already.

He looked at his weapons and steeled himself for the first test of his school career.

* * *

 **First off, I would just like to say thanks a ton to everyone who has read the first chapter, and especially to anyone who left a review. I'm shocked that people have even seen it, and really humbled that people want to see more. Thank you a lot, I already loved writing but the fun of doing it is only getting better.**

 **I'm going to try and figure out how often to put out chapters. I'm in college, so time isn't always on my side, but I really enjoy writing so I try to do it when I can. That being said, I also don't want to rush and put out lazy chapters. If you all have any tips or anything like that, feel free to let me know.**

 **Thanks again, and hopefully chapter three will be out soon. I'm excited to see where it goes, and I'll admit that the Arkos power couple is incredibly fun to write about, but other characters will hopefully all have their own stories.**

 **Finally, I should mention that none of these characters are my own. All content is related to RWBY, a property of RoosterTeeth Productions.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Maiden

Chapter Three

"Oh my God, he's going to die."

"No he won't. He trained all last night, and he was doing okay even before that."

"I think I'm with Weiss, Jaune is a goner."

"Ruby, what do you think?"

"I'm trying to decide what their team name will be without a J. NPR? But that sounds dull…"

Both teams, RWBY and JNPR, sans Jaune, were seated front row in the amphitheater seats that surrounded the arena. The fight was about to start, and Jaune was facing off against Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL. The two duelists stood on opposite sides of the arena, and both were preparing their armor and collecting their weapons.

Jaune slide his sword out of the sheath, and the sheath sprang to life and expanded into a shield. He tapped the two pieces together, trying to put his mind anywhere other than here. Sweat was beading up along his brow. He would have liked to attribute this to the heat combined with wearing a set of armor, but the shakiness of his hands said otherwise.

"Alright you two, are you both ready?" Goodwitch stood in the center of the arena, and looked at both combatants. Silence from both men assured her that the fight was going to be a heated one. As she hopped up to the seating, she fired off what sounded like a gunshot.

The two slowly approached each other, and began to circle. Neither wanted to make the first move, at least until Jaune's lead foot slipped. Cardin took the opportunity to swing his mace from the ground upwards, while Jaune narrowly dodged as he leapt back. Not wanting to lose momentum, Cardin charged forwards to swipe across his body. Jaune ducked underneath the swing, and countered with his own stab against Cardin's chest plate. Cardin was knocked back a few steps, and angrily took a huge swing. Jaune got his shield up just in time to avoid the full hit, but he still flew backwards. Time was going quickly, and both men's auras were dangerously low thanks to the devastating blows that were exchanged.

Jaune could tell that the longer the fight went on, the more likely it would go to Cardin's favor. Something bold would have to be done. Maybe something that he had attempted in his sparring with Pyrrha? Jaune locked eyes with Cardin, and made the decision. He charged at the large brute, shield up and sword cocked back. Cardin swung, as Jaune had anticipated, and Jaune dropped the shield as he spun around it, carrying the sword out in the spin as he went. The blade was about to connect when Cardin realized what was happening, and swung his spare hand towards Jaune's chest. Neither blow connected as both men froze in midair.

"Well done, well done. That is a draw." Goodwitch said plainly, although even from far away in the stands, a few students would have sworn that she smiled.

Jaune's face split into a huge grin. As the spell wore off, he dropped both of his arms to his side, and then extended his right to shake Cardin's hand. It would have been a fine end to the battle for the two opponents, but all Jaune remembered after that was the angry fire in Cardin's eyes, and the head of a mace connecting with his skull.

* * *

Jaune sat up with a bit of a start. The room was dark, but he could tell it was the clinic of the school. His head was pounding as memory started to come back to him. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to practice for the first fights, if it meant getting assaulted after the match. Jaune looked around the room again, and laid his head back. Sleeping off the headache sounded great to him, and it wasn't like he had any other options.

* * *

Pyrrha looked at Jaune with tears brimming in her eyes. Everyone else was around her, since the doctors had called them in the morning to let them know that Jaune was completely okay and had woken up during the night. First thing in the morning, everyone had woken up and came over to the clinic in their pyjamas. By the time they had gotten there, Jaune was up, but still sitting in bed.

"Hey guys, I'm honestly completely –" Jaune was cut off by Pyrrha hugging him as tightly as she could. He could feel her shoulders shaking, and rubbed her back instinctively.

When they broke apart, everyone else asked Jaune how he felt and if everything was okay. Jaune hadn't looked in a mirror yet, and was shocked to hear that he now sported a scar. It stretched from the corner of his nose to just under the far edge of his right eye. Initially, it was all he could do to not touch it. The feeling of the broken skin was bizarre, and he knew it would be there forever.

"Well, Jaune…I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. But they said that you are fine, and you can leave whenever you want." Ruby spoke slowly, treading around the elephant in the room.

Jaune instead essentially headed straight for the topic. "I wouldn't mind leaving and finding Cardin, figuring out what the hell he thought he was doing!"

Everyone winced. Pyrrha remembered the scene after Jaune had been knocked out. Goodwitch had immediately refrozen Cardin while both Team RWBY and JNPR had left their seats and began heading to the stage in fury. It had taken the willpower of many students to keep the two teams from attacking Cardin and the rest of Team CRDL. Before coming to see Jaune today, the discussion had focused on what Jaune was going to do. Cardin was already being punished by the school, serving detentions for no less than a month. But that didn't mean that Jaune may not want to pursue his own vengeance.

Pyrrha was worried about him. No one had seen him really angry yet, and they had no clue what it would look like. She especially was concerned if he was going to go picking fights.

* * *

Everyone made it back to the RWBY and JNPR dorms in time to get ready for class, and headed off together to the first lecture of the day. It was worrying for many members of the two teams, because Jaune and Cardin were going to be in the same room. It was going to be interesting regardless of what happened. Ruby kept trying to talk to Jaune to gauge how he was feeling, but each time she brought it up Jaune seemed to shut down.

No one could've seen what was coming.

"Alright class, today's lecture focuses on some of the more frightening Grimm. Be aware of them, because some of these behemoths tend to require a few hunters to take down…" Professor Port began his speech, and as usual, most students began to drowse off. They would've wanted to be paying more attention, as today was about to go down in Beacon history.

The White Fang, a Faunus terrorist group who focused on the mistreatment of Faunus in the past, may have originally been founded on good ideals. However, lately, the group took to drastic measures that were increasingly violent. People had been killed in many attacks, and the targets weren't always people who could defend themselves. That was no more evident during any other attack than this one, when a student yelled to interrupt Professor Port.

"Professor! My scroll – I got a message that a teammate is being assaulted, by the White Fang!" The student hollered, while Port looked at him in shock.

"Alright, we will head that way." Port said, already pulling out his own scroll to notify the other professors. "No other students are to get involved, these terrorists are incredibly dangerous!"

Port ran out of the room, and most of the students stayed seated. Jaune, however, had noticed who had notified the Professor of the attack; it was a member of Team CRDL, and they looked incredibly worried. With Cardin being absent from the room, Jaune had made a connection and immediately left the room after Port did. The rest of Team JNPR had bolted after him. It wasn't long before the five of them had reached the scene.

About ten White Fang members stood in the entrance to Beacon Tower, and as Jaune suspected, Cardin stood in front of them.

"Cardin! RUN!" Professor Port shouted, already pulling out his blunderbuss. "Don't be a hero, these aren't other students that you can handle!"

Cardin turned, caught off guard by the Professor's yelling. The White Fang members took this opportunity to jump the hunter-in-training, and the lead member would've done quite a bit of damage with his scimitar had it not been stopped by a shield. Jaune had had to sprint as hard as he could to make it in time, but he had blocked the assault on Cardin and returned the favor with a swipe of his sword. The Fang member took the blade in the shoulder, and jumped backwards. By this point, the Professor had arrived as well and fired off a shot into the terrorists' group, scattering them. Cardin ran off, leaving a five-on-five matchup. Each Beacon member dueled fiercely, and the Great Hall quickly became lit by the clashing of metal.

At one point, a Fang member had hit Nora hard enough to knock her back several feet. The resulting anger from Ren had made him charge her opponent, and his duel was abruptly halted, leading to a double team on Pyrrha. While she was easily the most skilled fighter of team JNPR, even she was having some difficulties in this situation. She tossed her shield at one Fang, hoping to knock him back and give her some room. The shield was stopped midair by a misfire from Ren though, and Pyrrha was now defenseless against two Fangs. Right before she would've been hit, Jaune tossed her his shield, and she swung it up, deflecting both strikes before almost screaming at what Jaune's action had done.

The entire room almost froze just to watch what happened. Jaune tossing his shield had left him wide open, and the lead Fang swung hard with his scimitar. The strike towards his neck should have killed him on the spot. Instead, the curved blade shattered completely, and the lead Fang began to shout as though he had been stung. He backed up, and everyone stared in amazement. Jaune himself looked incredibly confused.

Fighting may have resumed had this not been the moment that Ozpin and several other professors charged into the hall. At the sight, the still-confused Fang members began to retreat towards the front door. The professors chased the Fangs out the front doors and disappeared into the distance, while the students and Ozpin remained behind.

"Quite the few days for you Jaune." Ozpin stated to a silent group. "Given that you all halted a terrorist attack, feel free to take the rest of the day off. Jaune, with me please."

Ozpin turned to walk back to his office, and Jaune looked at his team.

"I bet it has to do with your horrendous grades, although the timing isn't great." Ren said flatly.

Everyone sighed, and their shoulders lost their tension. Turns out Ren did have a sense of humor.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the delay in this chapter coming out. It's been a busy week, especially the last few days. Plus this one had a few fight scenes, and they are just about impossible to write properly. Hopefully they are at least sorta easy to follow.**

 **Still amazingly fun to write this story, and I'm going to try and keep this pace up as long as my other daily duties don't get in the way. If anyone has any suggestions or criticism or anything like that, feel free to send me it. It's hard to pick and finalize the direction I want a story to go in, so the chapters end up changing around a few times before they get published but I want to make sure it's stuff people want to read.**

 **Thanks again for reading along, I will say that every time even if it gets annoying because I cannot express enough how awesome it is that you guys are reading what I'm writing.**

 **Last but not least, RWBY and all associated content belongs to RoosterTeeth Productions.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Maiden

Chapter 4

Ozpin looked at the young man seated in front of his desk. His straw-colored hair and stature could not be more reminiscent of the Arc lineage. A great line of warriors who had served in every war fought, typically turning the tide of the battle to whatever side they fought for. Anyone who had watched this young man fight would not guess that he had any inheritance of that legendary prowess. However, Ozpin was not just anyone.

"Sir, if I may ask. What happened?" Jaune started up nervously.

"Of course you may ask. As far as I saw, today has been very unusual for Beacon. A student returned from the clinic after a dueling accident, and immediately found himself on our front lines as we were under a terrorist attack. Quite the day for the school, and for you."

Jaune wasn't sure about the word 'accident', but in the grand scheme of things, he had forgotten about Cardin's assault. Especially given what had actually occurred during the battle.

"I meant, more specifically. Like what happened to the White Fang leader's sword? Why did it shatter?"

Ozpin paused, and looked at Jaune with gray eyes that were the only indicator of his age. "Well, to put it simply, you've discerned your semblance. Some are specific to one individual, but the Arc family line has traditionally had one. It is unique but also incredibly dangerous, which is why I asked you to come to my office."

Jaune was confused at how the semblance could be so dangerous, but nonetheless, he listened to what Ozpin had to say.

"Perhaps once a week we should meet here in my office, and I can make sure that you learn your semblance to the full effect. It would be a controlled environment that way. In the meantime, I would encourage you to not use it in duels, if you even are able to call upon it at the moment."

"Why wouldn't I be able to call it, Professor?" Jaune thought about Ruby's and Pyrrha's, both who could use theirs fairly proficiently.

"Well, let me ask you this. How did you activate it this time?"

Jaune actually really didn't know. In the heat of the battle, he saw Pyrrha lose her shield and appear defenseless against two of the White Fang. While he was sure that she could've survived and won, he wanted to do anything he could to protect her. Tossing her his shield just seemed like the right move, and he forgot about his own defenses for the time being.

"I can see that you're struggling to answer. Don't worry, that's how I expected it would be." The Professor said calmly, even with a small smile, "You should be confused. Not all semblances are able to be used whenever you would like. Some require…specific circumstances. The Arc semblance is unique in that it relates very strongly to a characteristic of every Arc I've ever met: selflessness. However, the specifics we will get into next time we meet."

Ozpin nodded at Jaune and turned around toward the floor-to-ceiling windows behind him. Jaune smiled back and started to walk to the elevator.

With all of Vale spread out below him, Ozpin hoped he would be able to handle this task. It was incredibly important.

Jaune made it back to the dorms to see that team RWBY had crowded into the JNPR room alongside the usual inhabitants. Nora had just finished recapping everything that happened, including quite a few sound effects and some minor embellishments. The discussion that followed entailed everything from how awesome the battle sounded to concerns over the boldness of the White Fang. Never before had they dared attack a school. When Jaune joined in the conversation, the topic quickly changed to him.

"So Jaune, what did Ozpin want to talk about?" Ren asked quietly.

"FIRST, how did you break that guy's sword?!" Nora butted in.

"What, he broke someone's sword?" Ruby's eyes grew huge.

"No way! Well, I guess he does have a thick skull." Yang grinned.

"HOLD ON!" Jaune chuckled at the group, "One question at a time, please."

Everyone went silent, and Jaune decided instead to just start from the beginning. He quickly covered what his semblance seemed to do in the battle, and then flowed into the conversation with Ozpin. He noticed that while he was talking to the group, Pyrrha had been having a lot of difficulty making eye contact with him. She also seemed unusually red. He hoped that he hadn't offended her by tossing her his shield, or making it seem like he thought she needed the help.

"So you have regular meetings with Ozpin now? Wow, you must be an especially terrible student." Yang laughed, never letting up with her jokes.

Everyone else laughed at this.

"Alright everyone, we've got some free time tonight so I figured I'd make everyone dinner in a bit. See you all in an hour or so?" Blake shocked the group with her offer, but they all agreed that this sounded like a great deal as long as Blake didn't kill them all with terrible cooking skills.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune. "Hey, want to spar a bit? I figured there's no reason to stop practicing, even though the first duels are already out of the way."

Jaune grinned and the two of them headed to the arena.

 _Wow, that was a cool move. I wonder if I -,_ Jaune had to actually pause his thought to duck under Pyrrha's attempt to take off his head. She had just leapt over his raised shield by using it as a bounce pad. She landed nimbly behind him, and Jaune could hear the spear shifting into its rifle form just in time for him to roll out of the way and circle back around. Two bullets rang off of his shield while one grazed his left calf, forcing him to kneel. Jaune let his shield revert into its sheath form and ran at Pyrrha. She swung horizontally, but Jaune rolled under the spear. He swung in a full circle, clashing with Pyrrha's shield. The two locked eyes while keeping the weapons locked, and Pyrrha almost recoiled as she saw Jaune with a full grin. He glanced down, and she did the same. His sheath was in between her feet. As it began to expand back into the shield, she had to adjust her footing to avoid falling, allowing Jaune to force her back and get in a few good hits. The battle was still over moments later as Pyrrha managed to knock the sword out of Jaune's hands, but she had to admit; he was a very clever fighter.

The two stood in the middle of the arena, both panting. Jaune looked over at Pyrrha to see her shaking a bit, and was worried until he realized that she was laughing.

"What? Was I that bad?" Jaune said with a smile.

"No no, nothing like that. You just fought really well, but pulled some really stupid tricks in that duel." Pyrrha said back with a friendly snarl.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of them first. Not my fault I'm a tactical genius." Jaune looked sarcastically haughty, and strode with an exaggerated importance. At this, Pyrrha lost it laughing.

"Hey, Jaune…I, uh, just wanted to…" She was still laughing, but didn't even realize what she was doing when she threw her arms around Jaune. Luckily, they couldn't see each other as they both went dark red. "You risked yourself to help me during the terrorist attack, that was…"

"Don't worry about it," Jaune cut her off, "I'd do it every time."

The two hugged for what felt like forever, but neither was complaining. Pyrrha could've hugged him for years longer, but when they broke apart she found herself struggling to say what she wanted to. Jaune seemed to beat her to speaking, and what he said made her heart leap into her throat.

"I know you probably don't remember, and there's gotta be hundreds of guys who have already asked you so it's cool if you're already busy or something like that. But if you're not, do you still want to go to the dance with me?" Jaune spoke as quickly as he could, and any bystander would've been convinced that he had just become fascinated with his shoes.

 _Alright, be cool. You know you've been waiting for this, but try not to sound too excited. Guys like when girls play hard-to-get, right?_ "Yeah, I'd love that!" Pyrrha squeaked out. _Well done, Pyrrha. That was terrible._

"Awesome." Jaune had no clue what to say now, and both of them had gone deeper red than before. Fortunately for him, Ren picked this time to come collect the two duelists for dinner.

"Hey you two, I hope you're hungry. Blake just got done cooking…or whatever you would call it. I'm not really sure what she's done yet."

Jaune couldn't help but laugh. Ren had better not start being the joker of the group, it didn't seem like him at all.

Ruby and Yang were awfully excited at dinner. No one dared interrupt as they two of them talked back and forth, often looking over at Ozpin and Goodwitch. Finally, Nora built up the nerve to say something.

"Alright you two, what on earth is going on?"

Ruby looked back at her with huge eyes. "Oh geez Yang, we didn't even tell anyone!"

"Our uncle, Qrow, is coming to Beacon! We overheard Goodwitch and Ozpin talking and apparently he is coming in to see how our first semester went, since its about to end with the dance!" Yang said, looking equally as psyched as Ruby which was unusual.

"What's he like?" Ren asked softly, hoping to keep the volume of the conversation quiet enough to calm the girls down.

"Well, he's pretty amazing. He uses a scythe like I do, he's a really good fighter, and amazingly good at video games too!" Ruby mentioned weapons and fighting first, as was expected. "I'm sure he will have to meet with the professors too, they all know each other and worked together way back."

"I just hope he's a bit more…sober than usual. He does like to drink. A lot." Yang said, with only a hint of somberness in her tone. "It's never really gotten in the way of anything though, thankfully. I just know he used to argue with my…parents…a lot over it."

Jaune and Ruby shared a look at the odd mention of Yang's parents, and Jaune was going to speak up but Ruby gave a quick shake of her head. He would have to talk to Ruby later.

Yang immediately lightened up again though. "Either way, it'll be great to see him again."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Alright, it's probably time for me to crash. We've got the dance coming up, and I need all the sleep I can get if I'm going to win any dance-offs."

Yang pushed her plate away from her. "I'm not sure if I want to fall asleep just yet, I think Blake's cooking might just kill me. I want to enjoy my last few moments with some video games.

Blake scowled while everyone else laughed as Ruby and Yang stood up to leave, and eventually the rest of the two teams followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Maiden

Chapter Five

The Great Hall had never looked so beautiful, and that was something. The cherry oak of the tables glistening in the wall-mounted lanterns was gone, replaced by smaller round tables covered in white and gold tablecloths. A space had been made in the center of the hall for dancing, tables in that area pushed up against the polished walls. Everything seemed to have an unusually bright, cheery shine to it, especially the students.

When the doors opened for the evening, the parade of students that entered was a sight to be seen. For the past few months, the only thing that the peers had known was combat and education, but the dance was a break from all of that. Ozpin always made sure to carefully note the students who looked as comfortable out of their armor as in it, mostly out of curiosity. Hunters and huntresses rarely got involved in the political world, in order to stay as unbiased as possible. The only goal was to protect all of the regions, regardless of affiliation. However, that did not mean that occasionally a hunter would be called into court for one reason or another. For a hunter to be as comfortable in front of nobles as they were in front of the Grimm was unique, but sometimes useful.

Had Ozpin analyzed the JNPR and RWBY group as they came in the front doors, it would have been interesting. The group was split. Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, and Ren were all comfortable, despite not a single one wearing anything resembling armor. The rest of the group looked as out of place as possible. Ruby continually yanked up the hem of her dress. The day prior, the group had gone shopping for clothing and Ruby wanted a dress that looked combat-ready, but Yang had denied her.

While there were a number of students in the Great Hall who looked jaw-dropping, there were none more entrancing than Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha wore a red dress, made of a silky fabric. Its strapless top was snug around her chest and torso, showing off how in-shape she was. The dress was essentially split by a gold belt wrapped around Pyrrha's waist, and the bottom of the dress flowed down to her gold heels. A slit up the dress extended up from her left ankle to her left hip bone, looking tasteful but attracting Jaune's attention a bit too often. Her look was complemented by gold elbow-length gloves, and her headpiece as usual.

Jaune himself was catching the attention of almost everyone in the room. He had wanted to go with a traditional black tuxedo, but Pyrrha convinced him to be a little bit bolder (as well as secretly picking out items to match her). His black jacket was silky, the sleeves half covering a gold watch on Jaune's left wrist. Red circular cufflinks were attached to the French cuffs of his pressed white shirt, and a red bowtie with gold trim looking suspiciously like fire matched them. Black dress pants hugged his legs, ending at his black wingtips with gold laces. The Arc logo was embroidered on his handkerchief, which was tucked neatly away in his jacket pocket.

The two looked at each other, and then the rest of the group. All eight began to head to the dance floor for a relaxing, fun night.

* * *

Weiss was especially excited for tonight. Her sister, Winter, was coming to the dance. She wasn't sure if it was a business trip, since Winter was older and worked for the prominent Schnee Dust Company, or if it was just to see her younger sister. The two had always cared for each other, but their relationship tended to seem cold to outsider observers. It was a few minutes before Weiss saw Winter talking to Ozpin near the far end of the Hall.

Winter was incredibly similar to Weiss. Both had frost-colored hair, although Winter's was longer. Winter stood about five foot eight, and had the physique of a dancer. Her eyes were light blue, and his skin very pale. Altogether, she looked impressively beautiful, and quite intimidating. This was only furthered by her attire. The long blue dress was taut on her body, and a silver necklace with several gems hung from her neck. Her right hand had a glove on it, a darker blue than her dress. Her silvery gray shoes clicked as she turned to face the crowd.

"WINTER!" Weiss shouted, her icy exterior breaking for once. She ran to Winter and gave her a huge hug.

"Weiss," Winter chuckled, "Let go of me before I have to give you a black eye. It wouldn't match your dress well."

Ozpin nodded to the two sisters, and took his leave to let the family gathering happen without bystanders. His plan did not work, however.

"Who is that?" Winter said, her voice becoming much colder. Weiss followed her gaze to the shaggy man a few paces away, talking to Ruby. "That isn't…Gods, I think it is him."

"You know Ruby's uncle? Qrow?"

"Know him? I've clashed with him multiple times. He's not exactly a huge fan of Schnee…" Winter's hand unconsciously dropped to her blade, which was fashioned to the side of her dress in a white-blue sheath.

As if sensing danger, Qrow looked over at Winter and Weiss. Weiss could've sworn she saw him grin before turning back to Ruby. He said something to her, and then turned completely around.

"Winter! How… good… to see you." Qrow had a smug grin on, and the sarcasm dripping from it was evident.

Winter's knuckles went white on the handle of her blade.

"Please don't draw your sword, Schnee. It won't best me, like every other meeting. Keep in mind that we are here for a reason." Qrow was still smiling, but there was more sincerity this time. His hand was on his own weapon, but resting on the top of it as opposed to readying it.

"Reason or not, I wouldn't mind kicking you a few times around this Hall. You've earned it." Winter still had steel in her voice, but it was softening.

"Make a deal with me then. Compete without weapons, for one night." Qrow extended a hand. "I've never fancied myself much of a dancer, but I would be willing to show you around the dance floor."

Winter's hand finally released. "I…alright Qrow, but understand this. We still have a score to settle."

She still looked business-like, but raised her arm to let Qrow lead her to the dance floor. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, their eyes as wide as saucers. Both girls hustled to the floor to watch their relatives dance.

* * *

Jaune's arm being behind Pyrrha's usually meant she had it in a lock, and he was about to be in a lot of pain. And yet, this to him was a lot less scary. His feet gently glided across the floor, but he still occasionally stepped on her feet or missed a step. She giggled every time this happened, but he still tried to focus. Every time their eyes met, he knew his face must be blazing red. A good look, especially for one with red accents all over his clothing. Pyrrha's face was as red as his was, but he didn't notice this because her emerald eyes made it hard for him to see anything else. She was gorgeous beyond belief.

"Jaune."

"Pyrrha."

"You are actually going to crush my foot if you don't move."

Jaune chuckled as he realized he had his full weight on her left foot. He moved his shoe, and continued rotating. They danced in silence for a few more minutes, only occasionally speaking softly to each other. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; much the opposite. Even though neither realized it, they were both extremely happy with the situation.

The two stepped off the dance floor for a moment, to check out the food and punch table. While Jaune admired the assortment of sandwiches, and attempted to decide on one, he overheard Cardin talking to his friends at a nearby table.

"Well, I mean she's way out of his league. He's a loser, hardly a chance." Everyone laughed, and Cardin continued. "Not that it matters anyways, no one could ever love someone like her. I heard from a friend of mine that she had no friends in Mistral. To be fair, she's got looks that would scare away most Grimm."

Jaune's eyes began to see red at this conversation. He looked over at Pyrrha, who had obviously heard all this as well, since she had a tear rolling down her cheek. Jaune was furious at this point, and his chivalrous attitude made him turn back to Team CRDL to chat with their leader. The group had headed up some stairs to a balcony, and Jaune set his plate down to follow them.

"Jaune, no…please, it's okay." Pyrrha said, her voice quivering a bit. "He's a jerk, it doesn't matter."

Jaune was still shocked at how much this had hurt Pyrrha. He refused at this point to even attempt calming down. "I won't let him say that stuff without consequences."

Jaune set off up the steps to the balcony, and Pyrrha followed.

* * *

Qrow watched the blonde-haired boy walk up the stairs, his red-haired companion following. He hummed silently to himself an ancient song, but one that everyone in his family had known.

"What is it? Why is he so interesting?" Winter spoke softly, as if it were a secret. In fact, it very much was.

"You'll know soon enough. For now, I think our friend is going to start a fight." Qrow smiled.

"Our friend?"

"Oh, he definitely is. Or will be. The young man has some great potential, and Ozpin is taking some special interest in the boy. Semblance training. The girl is training him in his sword work, doing us a favor although I'm sure she doesn't know that."

"Still struggling to follow, but I'll accept that it'll be explained in time." Winter shook her head in frustration, but knew how stubborn Qrow could be. "The two, are they a couple?"

"Not sure, but if they are, all the better for them. I mean, from what I know since talking to Ruby, the two are a match made in heaven if he doesn't get himself killed first." Qrow said smiling still, obviously thinking of the fight that was about to occur.

"Should we intervene? I mean, if he's so important…" Winter started.

"No, no no. The boy can handle himself. It will go a long way in impressing Red." Qrow actually began to chuckle at this, thinking of his first love. "Sounds like something that I would've done for a girl a long time ago."

Winter rolled her eyes, but the sentence was not lost on Ruby and Weiss who were sitting unnoticed nearby. Their eyes could not have gotten any wider as they tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Actually, the boy has managed to learn some of his semblance. Perhaps we just take a quick peek."

* * *

Cardin laughed at Jaune's look. He had never seen the fellow student so angry, but for some reason that didn't scare him. Jaune didn't look scared either, but Pyrrha looked worried. She was a few feet behind Jaune, and was still shaking and tearing up. There was some confusion amongst Team CRDL as to what had happened, but it didn't matter at this point. All that was important was that it looked like Cardin and Jaune were going to duke it out, and no armor or weapons were involved.

Cardin continued to say horrible things about Pyrrha to his friends, hoping to spur Jaune into attacking first. It almost worked, Jaune was visibly very tense. The only thing keeping Jaune from swinging straight for Cardin's throat was his worry. He didn't want to lose control in front of Pyrrha and scare her, or do anything stupid. Or even worse, lose a fight. Jaune bit his tongue and held his ground, but didn't say anything or move.

"Well, it looks like nothing is happening tonight boys. The weakest student in all of Beacon has finally accepted that he can't beat anyone who has ever even held a weapon." Cardin laughed hoarsely, and his cronies joined him. "Shame he won't even fight to defend his girl. But I wouldn't either, she'll abandon him soon regardless. Just like everyone else, eh Jaune?"

This appeared to strike a nerve. Fury flowed through Jaune, but with different results than usual. Jaune felt a weird energy all over his body, like a warmth but also a slight pain. His hands began to be covered with a thin, silvery shine. This covering began to extend up his arms, and it looked almost like the substance was shaped like gauntlets. Cardin looked concerned, and he stopped talking.

"Break it up. Now. Before someone gets hurt." Qrow had stepped out of the doorway and in between the two duelists.

Cardin looked at him. "Who… who are you?"

Qrow looked at him, his eyes narrowing. He drew his sword and slammed the pommel into the ground. Immediately, gears in the crossguard of his blade began to shift, and the blade itself transformed until Qrow was left holding a menacing scythe.

"The…the…ahh…" Cardin was speechless. He looked at the rest of his team, and they all silently quick-stepped back into the Great Hall.

Jaune was now looking at Qrow as well, and Pyrrha attempted to through her glassy eyes. Qrow looked at the two of them, and nodded. His scythe retracted back, and he sheathed his blade.

"Don't use that semblance whenever you want, boy." Qrow said firmly, but not in an unkind way. "It's…well, it can cause problems. No matter how angry you get, reserve that. Ozpin will hopefully explain better."

Qrow turned and wandered back into the building, and the two students were left on the balcony alone.

"I'm…sorry, Pyrrha." Jaune sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry and started a fight, but I just – he can't say that stuff about you."

At this, Pyrrha burst full-blown into tears. "He's right though, I didn't have friends, and I still don't, and I never will, people are afraid to talk to me, and it always goes wrong, no one wants to talk to me, I'm going to be alone forever…"

Her run-on thought was interrupted by Jaune hugging her tightly. "What do you mean you don't have friends? You have all of us, and we don't care that you're some sort of famous or anything like that. You're just Pyrrha to us. Our friend and teammate."

Pyrrha clutched him as hard as she could and laid her head into the crook of his shoulder. "Really?"

Jaune just gave a small laugh. "Of course, as long as you don't break any of my ribs." Pyrrha did not loosen her grip at this, but she did finally give a soft giggle.

"I'm sorry I said so much, I just…what Cardin said really hit home, and it upset me. I'm a bit embarrassed now." Pyrrha pulled her head back so that she could see Jaune's eyes. Her eyes were still watery, but she had stopped sobbing.

"It's alright, you can tell me anything. I'm sorry that he said what he did."

"It seems like he said something that really bothered you too."

"Well, yeah. I, uh, would rather explain some other time."

Pyrrha just nodded, but continued her gaze into his eyes. Her bright green eyes seemed to scorch Jaune's soul just like when they were dancing, but this time, Jaune maintained eye contact. Keeping his gaze was going to make the next part much more difficult, but he wanted to do it.

"Pyrrha…" He couldn't finish anything he was about to say because her hand had ended up behind his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her lips were as soft and warm as could be, and he couldn't resist closing his eyes and pulling her closer to him.

The moon hovered brightly above the two on the balcony, illuminating the entire scene. Soft, silver light made even the dullest of rocks look beautiful. It was several minutes before the balcony was empty again. The last red leaf floated off of the grand oak outside the Hall. Winter had arrived.

* * *

 **So first off, I am really sorry about how long this chapter took. I am a college student, so every now and then I get really busy. Still, I tried to make it up with what I think is one of my favorite chapters so far. I want to set up some interesting dynamics, but I won't spoil any ideas I have just yet.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been following along, I will be resuming a bit quicker pace now that I have free time again and less other stuff going on. If anyone has ideas or anything, I'm always game for audience input.**

 **I've said it every time and eventually I'll find a way to shorten this so that it isn't as irritating to read, but I really do appreciate people reading this. It's so much fun to do, but much more rewarding knowing that other people are reading along.**

 **Last but never least, RWBY and all other associated characters, ideas, and places, belong to RoosterTeeth Productions.**

 **Thanks everyone.**


End file.
